Not Weird, Special
by Nitzan
Summary: 6:00 a.m. Mickey woke up and was heading out to work as usual. Her plan? Her plan was ready and set. - Has an original character. I wrote this story a long time ago so its not that good but you can try it. I don't really know what the genre is.The first chapter isn't really about twilight but the others are so just wait :


**Not Weird, Special**

**Chapter 1**

Mickey was walking down the street to her work building and took out a crumpled piece of paper from her purse. She started reading the almost impossible to read words:

_Mickey_

_I can't take your stupid fights over nothing anymore! You drive me mad and I want that to end! I'm considering breaking up with you. I hate your hopes of me! I hate your job, I hate your friends and I most of all hate the books and shows that you watch. Those things they're brainwashing your head with are horrible! Come meet me at home after work so we can talk._

_Mainly Yours,_

_Devon_

I'm considering breaking up with you?

Who does he think he is?

He made her so mad! Didn't he remember that he was the one that kept begging from Mickey to give him a chance? She was so not in to guys like him but as time went by she understood that life wasn't a fairytale with charming beautiful guys who open the door for you, make you breakfast and tell you how much they love you every day. But that didn't matter now because everything is going to change.

As she grew older Mickey began having weird dreams of a girl. She had brown and barley smiled, she wore tomboy clothes and one of the things she hated most was shopping. Her name was Bella. After Bella had to move another character appeared in her dreams. He was white as a blank page, sparkled in the sunlight, his name was Edward. Mickey's dreams became more and more realistic. Sometimes they became nightmares. Every time she woke up she had a disturbing feeling and thought about her most recent dream the whole day and that's when she realized, they meant something, something important.

She always knew that there had to be more this life than just waking up in the morning, going to work, arguing with your boss and going home to a man that doesn't love you. There had to be more – and there was.

Mickey was getting so lost in her thoughts that she forgot all about her plan, until she saw them. Walking together, his golden eyes sparkling beautifully, his hair shining in the early morning light, his white skin gleaming. Mickey was looking at him in amazement. He was a vampire. And she knew exactly what to do.

Okay, no stress…

Mickey was starting to walk faster and faster, head down.

"Relax… you've practiced this so many times." Mickey mumbled to herself.

"Shake it off and keep walking." She raised her head, shook her hair and kept walking just until she bumped into him. Mickey took just three steps forward when Edward turned back to look at her just for third a second but Mickey noticed and stopped. A satisfied smile was all across Mickey's face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She opened the big doors of her work building and let herself drown into the everyday casualty. She walked in the Hi- Tec corridor and waited near the elevator. Finally as the elevator arrived one of her worse nightmares arrived with it.

"Look who's here."

She walked into the elevator and pressed number 34.

"Shut up Josh, leave me alone."

He looked at her toes to head, twice, a sneaky smile on his mouth. He walked toward her and she walked away. Step, step. Like a dance… of fear. In these situations Mickey wanted to cry. Wanted, but couldn't. She had to show bravery.

He walked closer and closer just until he reached the elevator's metal wall and put his hand stretched out above her shoulder. Mickey's breathing became heavier. Josh slowly came closer and closer. Mickey shut her eyes when suddenly she heard a DING. Floor 34. Mickey smiled on the inside but on her face was a stressed face. Holding her bag close to her chest she bent down under his arm and walked out the elevator quickly. She took a deep breath and walked casually into her office. Just as she sat down Phil walked into the door and started his screaming.

"Where have you been? Am I supposed to wait for you every day?" She didn't even have to answer him, he liked answered himself.

"No. You take your time. Are those customers going to protect themselves at the courtroom? Oh, no. You are worth nothing! And I need those papers ready and filled out on my desk Wednesday." He was so lucky Mickey needed this job. "Yes, sir."

After Phil walked out she took out her boring documents.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I know that this one was bad but there is a lot more twilightness in the next chapter :P**

**p.s. I wrote this a loooong time ago when I was 12 so it sucks for a reason :\ **


End file.
